


Just Fall in Love, Again.

by missteriously



Category: BL - Fandom, bongleni - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I'm so sorry for this, bongbong marcos - Freeform, leni robredo - Freeform, yo i can't believe i just wrote a fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missteriously/pseuds/missteriously
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bongbong gives Leni a tour around her new home, The Coconut Palace. </p><p>Disclaimer: Bongbong is divorced with 3 children and Leni is a widow with 3 children.</p><p>(P.S, There's a slight mention of Tricia Robredo and Sandro Marcos )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Fall in Love, Again.

**Author's Note:**

> \- "Christine to my Raoul" refers to the romantic couple of Phantom of The Opera 
> 
> \- Warning: Cheesy fanfic ahead

Bongbong's POV

After giving her a quick tour to every rooms of the palace, we went to the porch and I held her a glass of wine. I watched her as she pensively looks out the porch.

"Mukang malalim yata yung iniisip ng VP natin ah. What are you thinking about?" I asked after taking a sip to my wine.

She sighs. "This life. It's crazy, beautiful and complicated and as I think about my life and it doesn't feel so real. It's always like I'm dreaming or having a nightmare. And as I look back into my life, I'm constantly asking myself, what is happening? I've lost someone who meant so much the world to me... Alam mo yung feeling na everything was surreal tapos biglang nawala na lahat sa isang iglap?" She uttered.

"Oo." I answered as I remember how it feels like to be kicked out by the Aquinos from the Malacañang Palace.

-  
Tricia's POV

I was looking for mom until I saw Sandro. 

"Uhm, Hi!" He greeted me.

"Hey.." I greeted back.

"Looks like, you're trying to find something or someone?" He asked. Grabe naman talaga ang English nito.

"Ah yes, I was looking for my mom... Someone told me that they saw her in this part. So I was looking for her here." I answered.

"Well, I was also looking for my Dad 'coz were about to go home. Maybe we can help each other?" He smiled. Eh cute 'din naman pala 'to kapag ngumiti eh. 

"Sure. Para mas mapadali na 'yung paghahanap natin." I said.

"Oo nga. Tara na!" He initiated. God, marunong naman pala magtagalog.

-  
Bongbong's POV

"And it's not like my life has ended badly naman. Everything has changed lang talaga.  Everything was unplanned and unexpected. From being a public servant, naging congresswoman ako and grabe talaga yung tadhana, hindi ko lubos akalain na magiging Vice President ako... Beating a Marcos on the election? I've never even saw that coming. I think about how bad I may sound, complaining about all these when in reality it's not bad at all. I mean, 'oh please, I'm rich, I'm powerful, I'm successful.' Matatalino ang mga anak ko, napalaki ko sila ng maayos. I don't want to brag but, I'm the Vice President of the Philippines for heaven's sake. Ano pa ba? Is there anything that I should ask for more?" She laughs. "Pero I sometimes feel like there is something missing." She followed.

"And ano naman yang 'something missing' mo?" I asked within curiousness.

"To be honest, 'di ko alam. Nararamdaman ko lang talaga na minsan parang may kulang eh." She said with sadness in her voice.

'I hope that I could be the one to make her life complete. She could be the Christine to my Raoul.'

Love me, that's all I wanted. Pero may mga bagay lang talaga na sa TV lang nangyayari. Sa isip ko.

"Anyway, let's change this topic na, no more dramas. Grabe yung kwento ko 'no? Pwede na ata ulit ako mag-share ng story ng buhay ko sa MMK pero this time, as a Vice President naman." She chuckled, as she look at the view.

"l still have faith and hope for this country. Aaminin ko, matagal pa ang 6 years pero natatakot ako na matapos yung term ko na wala man lang akong mai-ambag sa bansa. Sana before my term ends, may ma-contribute man lang ako sa bansang na ito 'no?" She smiled bitterly.

I chuckled. "Madami nang natuwa sa'yo simula pa lang noong naglilingkod ka as a public attorney. I was amused with your devotion to it. Now that you're already the Vice President of the country, mas madami ka nang matutulungan." I told her.

"Leni, I believe in you. I know you can do it." I assured.

I look into her gleaming brown eyes deeply. She looks into mine.

I can see into her feelings – her emotions.

She's showing me her vulnerable side.

How I wish I could hold her, comfort her and even protect her.

I finally gave in.

I slowly lean to her, held her jaw and pressed my lips into hers. It was like, volcanoes erupts, walls shatters, cold wind blew of our faces and my world moved slowly. This kiss is electrifyingly amazing.

I never imagined someone's lips could feel so right on mine. She was very different from those girls I've kissed before. Feeling ko may spark na nag ignite eh. It's soft, sweet and addicting. I can kiss her all day.

I moved closer to her, wrapping my other arm around her waist. She put her hands on my chest. 

Our lungs are screaming for air but our lips are begging us not to end the kiss. We finally gave up so we slowly parted away to breathe some air.

I looked at her as she looks at me, she just simply smiled as her face turns into red.

I went near her and asked. "Uy Leni,"

"Tell me nagustuhan mo yun. Ang cute mo pala pag nagb-blush 'no?" I laughed.

"I'm sorry, that was so unprofessional of us. Ikaw kasi eh, why did you kissed me?" she said.

"At ikaw? Ba't ka naman bumigay? Ginusto mo rin naman." I uttered.

"Wow ha, porket hinalikan lang ako ng isang Marcos? Kikiligin na ba ako nito?" She smirked and rolled her eyes. Hays. Ang cute niya talaga. Kung pwede lang, talaga, I would grab her waist and kiss her again and again.

She checked her watch and saw that it's almost 11 in the evening.

"Bong it's getting late, baka hinahanap na tayo ng mga anak natin. I think we should go." She said.

"Anak natin? You mean, ikaw na ang step-mother ng mga anak ko tapos ako na ang step-father ng mga anak mo? Oo nga pala 'no? It's getting late na rin pala so... shall we?" I said teasing her while offering my hand.

"Ang gagó." she chuckled as she lightly spanked me in my left arm. 

"Corny mo rin eh. O siya, gabi na, inaantay ka ng mga anak MO, inaantay na rin ako ng mga anak KO." she laughs.

"Alright." I said and hugged her. 

Malay mo, isang araw. Maging anak NATIN. Kahit napaka-labo pa ng lahat, maybe we could happen naman 'di ba? I'm divorced, she's a widow. 

Maybe we're meant for each other. 

Maybe we could just fall in love again, but this time, to each other naman.

Maybe this dream would turn into real things. Nothing's impossible.

"Goodnight." I told her breaking the hug.

-  
Sandro's POV

Habang naglalakad sila sa mga pasilyo ng Palasyo ay nakarinig sila ng parang nag-uusal. He stopped Tricia from walking and told her not to make some noise.

They were sneaking from the door and they saw their parents kissing and hugging each other.

"The fûck did I just saw?!" I said.

"What the hell. Totoo ba 'tong nakikita ko?" She also said.

"I know this is so — Ahhhh so... What the fück should we do?" I asked her. She's a girl, she's more calm than me.

"I-i think we should ask them on what's going on?" She answered me.

"No, they'll just deny it." I said in commotion.

"Eh bakit hindi na lang natin alamin pareho? Huwag mo munang sasabihin sa mga kapatid mo at ako din. Maybe it can help." She said, she has a point.

"Okay, that's a deal. Let's find out what's happening, together?" I told her.

"Deal." At tumango lang siya.

We decided to hide when they're about to go out. This is interesting, I'll soon get to know her better through this, I guess.

The End.


End file.
